


you’re straying further from god everyday

by mioyama



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioyama/pseuds/mioyama
Summary: it’s a mature story between V and MC, go ahead and read it you filthy sinners.lmao, but I do hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character
Kudos: 7





	you’re straying further from god everyday

what happened? she hardly knew herself. she was still shaken from the moment she was running out from that place, even from the moment she met those gentle eyes. those same eyes that stared into her own like prey, she felt like she was cradled in those teal eyes. even as his breaths were gentle as his own lanky body made her legs spread, but as she gasped she felt angel kisses against her cheek. her hand was clasped tightly in his, his own hand was skinny, dainty with gained that were visible under pale skin. the pads of his fingers rolled along the woman’s bare skin, he pulled her in by her hips and collided his thin lips against her neck, brushing his soft lips across it. he gave soft pecks and tiny licks across her sensitive skin, even his warm breath brushed by her earlobe right before his teeth nipped at it. she sat squarely on his thighs and loosely draped her arms around the male’s broad shoulders. his aura reeked of dominance and passion, it was something he lacked when they first met. she pressed her hips into his, and clenched the top of his shirt within her tiny hand. she leaned in further which caused her large, milky breasts to press against the flat and hard chest. feeling it rise and fall as she woman leaned into his ear. “this is a lot V,” she spoke, her light brown eyes drizzling like honey as she squirmed against him. the man raised his hands, tracing her frame as he reached into her hair. clenching it as there was a little moan that escaped, “don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. I promise.” his voice was deep with a tired raspy but with an impish smirk, his voice was practically dripping with suggestiveness. It was almost overwhelmingly powerful. his large hand left her hair and found itself hidden under her sweater once again, this time it traveled up to her bra, and with a single yank she pulled it downwards and cupped her perky breast against her palm. “so please, relax.” he murmured, his hand resting on her hip to help secure her in his lap. there was a gentle knock against the door, the voice of seven echoed from it. “hey, V! I need something to ask about.” the teal haired man looked up from the woman’s shoulder, “okay, give me a couple minutes!” he called back, and looked into the eyes of the woman. giving a small smile, “I’m sorry, I’ll be back. I promise.” he laughed as she mc sighed, and turned over her shoulder. “seven, darling? is this an immediate or can it wait?” V scrunched his nose at the pet name, seven responded stammering for a moment, “uh, it can wait twenty or thirty minutes. do you guys need some alone time?” the woman smiled and brushed his hair out from his face, “yes please! if you don’t mind!” she called back, her lips curving in a smile. “now, come and make me bury my nails in your back, V.” she whispered in his ear, her tongue caressing his cheek as she went back in for a kiss. his fingertips wrapped around the hem of the girl’s sweater. with one swoop, he removed it from mc’s body and pressed his chest against hers in an attempt to warm her frame. “Oh my... your body is beautiful-“ a nurturing smile spread along his face, it curled along his lips as he little by little started to remove his own shirt. this revealed his chest, endowed with where muscles were and are there. his body was skinny, but it was enough to let a blush rush across her face. his hands skillfully removed her bra and dropped it onto the pile of their other remaining clothes. Whilst his hips pressed right into hers, V brought his lips right to mc’s rosy bud. he lightly parted his thin lips and brought the bud into her mouth, he flicked his tongue against it as his hand rolled down the girl’s bare frame. he slipped his digits into her pants, pulling her pants down inch by inch while his tongue rolled and sucked against her nipple. finally, the pads of his fingers gently rested against her slit through her panties, he rubbed her clit through the fabric in a small circle motions before her tongue slid up to mc’s neck once again. at this point he had begun to leave red splotches across her nape and the side of her neck forming hickies with passing seconds. V held her gently, cupping her face with one hand. he leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of her neck one more time before returning to her lips. V peeked her tongue out from between her lips and brushed them across her trembling ones, he finally allowed them to collide into a sloppy and hot kiss. her eyelids fluttered shut and carefully he moved mc’s panties aside, only to slip a single finger inside of her sopping heat. feeling his silky lips press against her own trembling ones. her legs felt like noodles as if they fell asleep, her hands raising up to his bright teal hair running her fingers through his locks as her attention was held against her tongue. small pants escape as she melted against the kiss. finally, a pleasured moan escaped feeling the finger enter into her. she didn't know such a man would make her fall into such a pleasured mess, but the finger was removed as mc lowered her hands to his waist. gazing down to see a deep v line, she rolled her hips against him as V looked nervous. reaching her hand she brought him forward, and locked her plump lips agains his own. her hands moving down, but parted as her hips were grabbed. V stood up with her against him, though it took almost all of his strength, he laid her across the bed. his arms pressed beside her as she let out heavy breaths, his skin was pale even when the shadow casted against is face. it was visible as he lowered himself against her, pulling his pants down with her feet. not an impressive move, but there was a different reason. “I can’t wait.” he murmured, but pulling her own panties down. she didn’t think much of it, even as she tightly wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. hard muscles on his shoulder as she covered her face against him, muffling her moans as she felt the large head press against her. even V had a hard time as he clenched her back, everything was gentle and with a gentle attitude. however, he bucked against her and that was enough to send electric bolts that crawled in her spine. her eyebrows furrowed as her legs were kept spread by his large hands, even as he panted but his eyes were loving. his face flushed as the woman let out moans of pleasure, and the trembling of her thighs showed it. melting in his grasp, even as he took momentary breaks. rocking her hips against him as he gripped her hips, and leaned forward as her nails dug into the hard muscles of his back. the adam’s apple of his throat moved as he swallowed breaths. “please, please don’t stop.” it was a pitiful whimper as her amber eyes stared back into his, but there was a smirk as he leaned forward. “what was that?” it was odd to hear such a tease, but the mc took a deep breathe. “please V, please. please give me more.” she felt the buck against her, and covered her face in her upper arm. as he closed her legs. muffled moans against her arm as she felt something hot spray across her chest. breathing deeply as she trembled with her legs closed. it felt more than thirty minutes, even as seven knocked on the door, “give us five minutes.” the mc called back, staring at the flushed face of V. “agh! can you hurry up! this isn’t the time to be messing around!” he called back, and the mc laughed. “I’ll pay you three two gallon dr.peppers!” she yelled back, and raised her hand to try and reach for V. with a meek smile, he leaned down to plant a kiss against her lips. his arms wrapping around her as he slowly laid down on the mattress, and stare into her eyes with warm love.


End file.
